Cálido y fragante
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Fue por el café. Lo he probado con otras naciones, pero el tuyo es tan cálido y fragante, como tu ser. Podría beberlo toda la vida. Oneshot.


**Advierto**: **Hetalia**, _marcas, etc.,_ **NO** _me pertenecen_. _Ofrezco una sincera disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido expuesto en este fanfic._

_De nueva cuenta, me ataca la fiebre por los países mediterráneos, y escribí este pequeño oneshot dedicado a todos aquellos que saben disfrutar de una buena taza de café._

**_Cálido y fragante_**.

Maldijo cada minuto del día. Soportó las órdenes contradictorias de sus jefes, las quejas de sus hermanos en fe y territorio, las amenazas innecesarias de otras naciones que le guardaban rencor, la gran mayoría sin fundamento, a su parecer.

-No entiendo por qué siguen molestos, como si fuera para ellos un leproso o algo peor. -Exclamó hastiado por esa repulsión que recibía de los demás, específicamente, las naciones europeas.- Norte de Chipre, ser una nación fuerte y longeva pone sobre nuestros hombros responsabilidades, acciones y consecuencias; no vayas a fiarte de las naciones europeas, quienes se apuñalarían por la espalda si eso los librara de una crisis económica.

-No tiene que preocuparse por mí, señor Turquía. He leído cada detalle sobre la historia de ellos, y tengo una idea de las consecuencias que puede provocar un descuido de mi parte. -Respondió tras una larga reflexión la pequeña nación, y marchó a cumplir con su deber, dejando al turco con sus pensamientos.

El resto del día no fue mejor. Un espía enviado por Grecia, posiblemente un gato, derribó el contenedor de basura, dejando estropeada la entrada de su casa; sostuvo una nada grata discusión con dos nórdicos tras atrapar a la micro nación Sealand, quien entrara "en secreto" hasta su habitación, misma que terminó en condiciones deplorables.

-¡Por el Profeta! -Limpiar y reparar los desperfectos de su casa, tranquilizar a sus jefes, borrar mensajes de amenaza de su contestador y atender a naciones inconformes le tomó el poco tiempo libre con el que creía contar en ese día.- ¡Ojalá esos infieles reciban el castigo que sus almas merecen!

Si eso no era suficiente, Egipto estaba siendo indiferente con él. Por segunda ocasión, durante la semana.

No lograba recordar si había cometido un agravio en contra de Gupta, pero a pesar de la serenidad del egipcio, para Sadiq no pasó desapercibido el ligero brillo de molestia que despedían sus ojos y los leves cambios en sus gestos y movimientos corporales. Incluso al escuchar la voz del moreno se percataba del enojo que surgía en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Bien, él vendrá a resolverlo si se trata de mí. -Convencido de sus palabras, el turco se introdujo a la cocina para prepararse una taza de café.- Estará aquí si necesita algún consejo, también ha tenido una mala temporada. Le vendría bien animarse un poco.

-Me encantaría estar de acuerdo contigo, pero eso sería una mentira. -Egipto entró de súbito, asustando al turco quien se volteara con una cuchara en manos.

-¿Acaso no te enseñé que debes anunciarte antes de introducirte a las casas ajenas? Entrando así, no te diferencias de un ladrón o un asesino. -Dejando la cuchara en paz, Sadiq se cruzó de brazos.- No fue así como te eduqué.

-En efecto, me enseñaste muchas cosas en cuanto a fe y tradiciones, después del lamentable deceso de mi madre. -Egipto bajó un poco su mirada.- He llegado a ser quien soy gracias a ti, que me enseñaste a ser hombre, soldado y caballero sin distinción de hermanos o enemigos. Me has guiado en la vida como un padre y un tutor, siendo justo en tus castigos como en tus consejos, y sé que cuento con tu mano cuando mi situación flaquea. Por eso... -Se mantuvo en silencio, sin levantar la mirada, y Turquía percibió el dolor en sus palabras.- Por eso me duele no poder corresponder tus atenciones. No como quisiera, o debería.

Sin evitarlo, el turco abrazó con gentileza al egipcio, al tiempo que la ira que sentía por el mal día que había experimentado quedaba totalmente olvidada.

-Ya has hecho mucho por mí, más de lo que te imaginas. -Le regaló una suave sonrisa, pensando que aún no era el momento para confesarle que, si pudo mantenerse en pie, fue precisamente por la necesidad de tenerlo en sus brazos y ser lo bastante digno para tener su amor.- Has venido hasta mi casa, y es tarde para que emprendas el regreso a la tuya, así que permanece conmigo esta noche.

Lo soltó con delicadeza, mientras tomaba dos tazas para servir el café, y le ofreció una a su invitado, quien levantara al fin su rostro.

-Pero eso no justifica que dejaras de dirigirme la palabra, y si no es molestia, me gustaría una explicación.

-No te dirigí la palabra por Heracles. -Respondió secamente Egipto.- Insistes en competir con él por su amistad con Japón, sin tener necesidad alguna.

-¿Sin...? -Sadiq se puso de pie en el acto.- ¿Sin necesidad, Gupta? ¿Estás consciente de lo que dices?

-Completamente. -Egipto tomó su taza y bebió lentamente el café.- Honda les respeta por igual, y quizá te respetaría más si te comportaras como la nación adulta que eres y no como un infante indisciplinado. Tu comportamiento contradice las enseñanzas que me has dado, y eso me tiene decepcionado.

Retornó a su asiento con la mente en blanco, incapaz de objetar al respecto. Cuando sus pensamientos finalmente se ordenaron, soltó una pequeña carcajada y se dedicó a tomar su café.

-Esto me supera. Gupta, realmente eres una nación con carácter, y me siento orgulloso de ti. -Tomó la mano del egipcio con suavidad, y su corazón palpitó de júbilo al no recibir rechazo alguno.- Estoy seguro que Antigua Egipto también lo estaría.

Gupta dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y sin darle aviso, se reclinó hacia Sadiq, besando con demanda sus labios.

-Oye, nos pusimos sentimentales, pero no empecemos un drama de telenovela. -Le dijo totalmente sonrojado Turquía.

-Fue por el café. Lo he probado con otras naciones, pero el tuyo es tan cálido y fragante, como tu ser. Podría beberlo toda la vida. -Regresando a su postura, el egipcio se cruzó de brazos.- Y nadie armará un drama, cuando se puede tener un romance respetable y sincero.

El turco volvió a sonreír, esta vez, con una auténtica felicidad que destilaba el brillo de sus ojos.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo.

**FIN**

_Espero que les haya gustado, les deseo suerte y nos estamos leyendo_.


End file.
